Arrow rest assemblies for archery bows have been utilized for some time. A variety of such rests are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,542,731, 5,052,364, 5,095,884, 5,103,797, and 5,137,006, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Arrow rest assemblies are typically attached to an archery bow for supporting an arrow before and during release thereof. Many arrow rest assemblies allow lateral adjustments so that the arrow rest assembly and its associated elements, may be aligned with the drawn bow string and to adapt to the aiming and shooting styles of different archers. Further, many arrow rest assemblies allow for angular and fore/aft adjustments, all relative to the archery bow. It is desired to make all of such adjustments for aiming and launching purposes separable so that the adjustment of one setting does not unnecessarily disturb the other possibly already adjusted settings.
When an arrow is launched from a bow (launching being more pronounced using modern bows of today) it is subjected to a sudden propulsive force, which accelerates the arrow, instantaneously, from a resting state to possibly several hundred feet per second. More often than not, this propulsive force is combined with a lateral or upward torque that is imparted to the arrow by the release of the bow string, causing the arrow to deviate from its desired flight path, especially in its launching phase. If this deviation is significant, the arrow may undesirably contact the arrow rest assembly which may also undesirably cause the arrow to deviate from its intended flight path and from the intended target. This defeats the intended purpose of the arrow, to hit the target at its aiming point. It is desired that an arrow rest assembly be provided that does not disturb the intended flight of the arrow even if the arrow impinges upon the arrow rest assembly during its launching phase.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an arrow rest assembly that substantially eliminates any disturbances to the intended flight path of an arrow, even if the arrow undesirably impinges the arrow rest assembly during its launch phase from the bow.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an arrow rest assembly that is connected to an archery bow so as to not only provide for non-disturbance of the flight path of the arrow, but to also allow the arrow rest assembly and all of its coacting components to be adjusted in both the vertical and horizontal directions with respect to the bow for achieving greater precision in aiming the arrow prior to its launching.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an arrow rest assembly that is connected to an archery bow so as to place the arrow rest assembly at one of a plurality of preselected positions for vernier aiming purposes so that the fine tuning for aiming purposes may be more easily accomplished.
Further objects and features of the present invention will become evident hereafter.